warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
196th Omicroid Hydras
The 196th Omicroid Hydras are an elite Tempestus Scions regiment of the Militarum Tempestus. Little else is known about them in Imperial records. The 835th was responsible for the destruction of the Ork superkrooza Brawla. Regimental History * Death on the Brawla (955.M41) - The Tempestus Scions of the 196th Omicroid Hydras are sent to intercept the titanic Ork superkrooza Brawla. Augur reports had shown that the giant scrap-craft was heading straight for the world of Macharia. If it continued on its projected course, it would not be able to slow down before breaching atmosphere, crashing into the sacred world's surface and causing an extinction-level cataclysm in the process. The sleek drop-craft Mercurian drifts the last few thousand miles in order to evade detection before locking down in the shadow of the Ork craft's towering finials. The Hydras drive out, their Taurox Primes forming up and gunning towards the stern of the enormous vessel. As the Brawla's engines come into view, the Scions disembark in tight formation, their mag-boots clamping to the underside of the spacefaring metal hulk with each exaggerated step. The troopers are less than a hundred Terran feet from the engine arrays when several blinding flashes of blue-green light illuminate the entire strike force. The Scions drop into battle stances and raise their Hot-shot Lasguns as thirty heavily-armoured Orks appear from nowhere and clomp forward, Exo-armour hissing steam. The Tempestor's plasma teams open fire, but to a man their weapons detonate in their hands, their ragged torsos bleeding spheres of blood into the void. Guttural Orkish laughter rumbles across the comms-net as the Tempestus Scions realise their boots are locked down tight -- according to their Slate Monitrons, the entire section of the Ork warship is now crackling with a crude electromagnetic field. The ensuing firefight is terrible in its intensity. The Ork's crude weaponry takes a horrible toll on the crouching Tempestus Scions, even with the Taurox Primes' supporting fire hammering into the Greenskins' midst. Only a desperate Vox signal from the regiment's Tempestor Prime saves them from total destruction, The drop-craft Mercurian stabs a series of pulsing, flickering lasers into the toroid copper structures on Brawla's midsection, and a moment later the electromagnetic field rippling across the hull fizzes, spurts and shorts out. As if lifted by invisible hands, the Orks drift off the hull into space, roaring their denial and hammering the last of their ammunition into the Scions as they go. Several hit their mark, the Carapace Armor-clad bodies of Tempestus Scions spinning off after those of their foes. Despite this last desperate attack, there remain enough Scions to set several strings of melta charges across Brawla's fuel silos. That night the people of Macharia witness a series of vast explosions as the Ork ship detonates. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The regimental colours of the 196th Omicroid Hydras are not listed in current Imperial records. Regimental Badge The regimental symbol of the 196th Omicroid Hydras is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pg. 49 Category:O Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Tempestus Scions